FIG. 1 illustrates the use of a conventional solar powered garden accent lamp 10 to light up one's walkway and/or decorate one's garden at night. As shown in FIG. 1, each garden lamp 10 comes with a body 12 and a lampshade 14. The body 12 includes an LED, rechargeable battery, a solar panel 20 and a built-in battery charger. The body 12 also comes with a post 30 and a spike 40; the spike 40 allows one to drive the spike and post into the ground for installing the lamp 10 to light up one's garden without having to run electrical cables below the ground surface. However, users are often disappointed with the performance of these garden lamps 10 because the light from these conventional lamps does not maintain constant brightness from dusk to dawn, especially during winter when daylight is short. Another shortcoming is that the post and spikes can be easily pulled out and the lamps be stolen.
It can thus be seen that there exists a need for another solar powered garden lamp that improves on the performance of the existing garden lamps and yet has additional features to discourage theft.